The disaster project
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Mr. Simmon has a "speacial" project for his class that will probably cause a disaster in the group since this "speacial" project consist in being married for a week! "Common Gerald, I may be dense but I am not stupid, She loves me" HXA GXP pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal: Hi, just another idea I got ^_^ So I hope you enjoy and review ^_^ This story is HxA, sorry for my grammar mistakes ^_^ This story is set after the first Hey Arnold movie, but the second one didn't happen in this story ^_^ P.s.: They are not in high school ^_^ Special thanks to the amazing beta of this story, Hatter of Madness**

The Disaster Project

Chapter 1  
>Helga G. Pataki Never Lies<p>

It was a normal day at school for Arnold and the gang. Well, it _was_ normal, until Mr. Simmons decided to give an extra "special" project to the class. Everyone was curious to see what Mr. Simmons' "special" project was. What they didn't know was that this project was going to change their lives forever.

"Okay, class, ready to know what your special project is?" asked Mr. Simmons excitedly.

The whole class grunted, but nodded nonetheless. Mr. Simmons started to pull out a hat with paper inside. After he was done, he put the hat in his desk and wrote in big letters on the chalkboard, The Marriage Project.

"Well, everyone, your project consists of selecting a partner from this hat, then for one week, you and your partner are going to be married!" exclaimed Mr. Simmons excitedly.

"WHAT?" Helga exclaimed loudly.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, but the glare she sent them in return made them all turn away…most of them, except a football headed kid with a blue cap on his head. He looked at her with a knowing smile and turned around, not one bit intimidated by her glare.

Gerald looked at Arnold and buried his face in his hand. That boy had been acting strangely ever since they saved the neighborhood hood, but Gerald didn't know why. Everything was a bit crazy since that, and it was just two months ago. Things were very confusing right now; even Helga G. Pataki was acting strangely. She didn't bother them anymore or even come their way, but of course Arnold being Arnold always had to go looking for her to make sure she was alright. Who does that anyway? Searching for your bully? It was very confusing.

"Oh, criminy," Helga mumbled to herself; she felt trapped. _Hey, it's not _that_ bad. I mean, what are the chances of _you_ getting stuck with the little love god? Zip to none! So don't worry, Helga old girl,_ Helga thought to herself and smiled.

"Class, you are going to pick out your partners! Helga, you first!" Mr. Simmons said happily as he gave her the hat.

_Please let it be me,_ Arnold thought while he looked over at her and smiled, seeing Helga put her arm inside the hat.

_Please don't let it be him,_ Helga thought to herself as she grabbed a piece of paper. However, she didn't open it. She looked at Mr. Simmons worriedly and nervously, but opened the piece of paper and remained calm as she read what the piece of paper said…

Arnold.

"So, Helga, who did you get?" Mr. Simmons asked curiously.

"I got Brainy," Helga said while she shrugged her shoulders.

"So, Brainy, I guess you're married to Helga, then," Mr. Simmons said happily.

Arnold's smile fell from his face as he heard Simmons say that. He felt rather jealous that Brainy had Helga as his wife. She had confessed to Arnold that she _loved_ him on top of a building—even though he had let her take it back and label it as a "heat of the moment" thing. That didn't mean he believed _that_ one bit. He had been quite confused about his feelings ever since, yet was hoping for some time with her to talk it with her and see if it could work out between them. However, she had been avoiding him like the plague since what happened at the IFT building.

"Okay, Helga, now give me the paper," Mr. Simmons said as he reached out to grab the paper.

"NO!" Helga yelled as he started to take the piece of paper away from her.

Everyone looked at her, startled by the outburst and confused, yet Arnold immediately smirked; he knew what was going on. He looked at Helga, almost as though daring her to give the paper back to Mr. Simmons.

"I mean…why do you want this? I already told you I got Brainy and Helga G. Pataki doesn't lie," Helga said nervously.

"Helga, just give me the paper," Mr. Simmons said rather sternly.

Helga sighed and gave him the piece of paper. Mr. Simmons looked at the paper and the confusion was apparent on his face.

"Helga, your paper said Arnold, not Brainy," he said seriously.

"But I don't want to be married to that football headed geek!" Helga exclaimed.

"Helga, that is no way to talk about your classmate," he said sternly.

"But Mr. S—" Helga started, but was quickly interrupted.

"No buts, Helga, you're married to Arnold," Mr. Simmons said.

"Fine," Helga mumbled as she shifted angrily in her seat.

Mr. Simmons proceeded with the rest of the class. The second couple was Phoebe and Gerald; the third couple, Curly and Rhonda; then Eugene and Nadine; then Lila and Brainy; the list went on and on until everyone had a partner.

"Now class, remember, the rules of this project are simple: You have to be with your partner all day while you're in school, you have to socialize with each other's friends, and lastly, you have to prove to me that you two are a happy married couple by the end of this project," Mr. Simmons said cheerfully.

Everyone nodded their heads; some were happy (Arnold), some were disappointed (Brainy), and some were angry (Helga), but the couples were already decided. There was no turning back.

The class ended quickly and everyone was free from school. They hurried out of their seats and went out into the hallway.

"Man, Arnold, I'm sorry that you got stuck with Helga," Gerald said sympathetically.

"It's okay, Gerald," Arnold said. "Helga's not all that bad and besides, who knows? Maybe we will get along okay."

"Man, we're talking about _Helga G. Pataki_, the fourth grade terror and your own personal bully! Remember Arnold, she _hates_ you!" Gerald said.

"Who knows, Gerald? Maybe this is my chance to be her friend," Arnold said, smiling and thinking to himself all the while. _And sort out my feelings._

"Mmmmm! You're a bold kid, Arnold," Gerald said as he shook his head and opened the door of the school.

Arnold and Gerald waited at the bus stop with the other kids, but soon enough they all heard the voice of Helga Pataki. She looked quite mad, complete with a scowl on her face. A smiling Phoebe walked by her side.

"Football head, I need to have a word with you," Helga said angrily.

"Fine, Helga," Arnold said, a smile akin to Phoebe's on his face.

"Be careful, Arnold, maybe is a trap," Gerald said while he eyed Helga.

"Zip it, tall hair boy," Helga hissed, quickly grabbing Arnold by the arm and leading him away from their classmates. She started talking right away.

"Listen, paste for brains, and listen good. You will _not_ hold my hand, sit with me on the bus, or talk to me more than necessary, got it?" she asked with a scowl.

"Why, Helga?" Arnold asked, smirking. "I thought you _loved_ me… I mean, you _did_ make it quite clear when you confessed to me on the rooftop."

"Um, i-it was a heat of the moment thing. Everything I said up there was just lies, remember? Heat of the moment thing," she said nervously.

"But I thought Helga G. Pataki _never_ lies," he said as he continued to smirk, remembering her words from class.

"I—I," she started, but she was interrupted when she saw the bus pull to a stop in front of their friends. "Listen, football head just remember the rules, got it?"

"Whatever you say, Helga," he said, rolling his eyes.

"That's right! Whatever I say, bucko, and don't you forget it!" Helga said as she stomped over to the bus, Arnold right behind her, a smile on his face.

**The end! ^_^ What do you think? I know I have horrible grammar. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: well thank you very much for the reviews^_^! I never thought that I would have updated soon but the reviews made me happy so thanks a bunch to: LOVELY220, 4ElementGirl, Nep2uune, 9loonytunecrazy, alettaj ^_^ thank you very much for the reviews and sorry for my spelling mistakes^_^

Crystal: disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!

**The disaster Project**

**Chapter 2**

**The confection of football head boy**

Gerald and Phoebe were chatting quite happily, but sometimes he couldn't help sneak a glance at his best friend. Arnold was just beginning following Helga over to where Phoebe and him were talking and she look furious, while Arnold look pleased, it was pretty obvious to him what was going on; Arnold had a death wish. Helga didn't even spare a glance as she pass and enter the buss with Arnold not far behind. Gerald and Phoebe look at each other and shrug, Gerald made the: 'you go first' gestured and made Phoebe giggle and blush while she enter the bus with Gerald behind her.

Gerald spotted Arnold on their usual seat in front of Helga G. Pataki. Gerald sigh as he watch Phoebe seat with her best friend, which in his opinion were totally opposites. Phoebe was delicate while Helga was strong as a rock, phoebe was intelligent while Helga wasn't so bright, Phoebe was simply amazing while Helga was… well the terror of the fourth grade. Shaking his head to get rid of his thought he sat next to Arnold that was grinding like a cat, Gerald gave him a look, but Arnold simply ignored it.

"So man, finally going to tell me; what's going on?" Gerald whisper to Arnold curiously.

"Tell you later I promise" Arnold whisper back seriously.

After that Gerald nodded in satisfaction and they began talking about baseball. If they wasn't so busy chatting along, they might have notice that Helga was having a very interesting conversation with Phoebe about a certain ice cream.

"What I mean Phoebe, is that he is acting strangely" Helga said tiredly.

"What do you mean Helga?" Phoebe ask confused.

"Well ever since you know I confess my love to him and tock it back. Arnold hasn't stop bothering me, I mean here I was just innocently trying to avoid him and he just tries to bring me to a mental breakdown" Helga said desperately.

"Maybe he likes you back" Phoebe chimed in happily.

"Or his trying to talk to me so he could reject me" Helga said scowling.

"Helga, why you don't just talk to him about your feeling again, maybe you guys can work something out since tomorrow you guys are officially married " Phoebe said trying to brighten her friends mood.

"Don't remind me of that stupid project, I will just ignore him for most part of the week until this disaster project ends" Helga said flatly.

"But Helga maybe this is your chance to get closer to Arnold" Phoebe said sounding convince.

"Pheebs, you don't get it, Arnold will never like me back. My feeling for him is just a one sided loved and that all that will ever be" Helga said sadly.

Phoebe remind silent knowing that she could argue with something she wasn't sure off. First she suspected that maybe Arnold was developing a small crush on her, but maybe it was just all in her head. Maybe was the answer to their entire question: 'Maybe he likes her' 'Maybe he doesn't'. But Phoebe pray it was the first one, knowing that if that was true; her friend will be the happiest women alive.

The short bus ride home was spend chatting happily, Gerald was so entertain with their conversation, he almost forgot what he wanted to ask Arnold. The key word here is _almost_, because no way in heck, that he was going to forget it. When they got off the bus and they stared walking towards the boarding house, Gerald brooked the conversation with a new one.

"So Arnold spill, what's going on?" Gerald ask curiously.

"Gerald, are you sure you can handle it?" Arnold ask worriedly.

"You don't have a death wish, do you?" Gerald ask curiously.

"Nope" Arnold said smirking.

"Then I can handle anything you throw at me" Gerald said grinding.

"I want to make Helga confessed her love for me again and not take it back" Arnold said bluntly and shrug his shoulder.

Gerald stood their processing this new information, in a few seconds he burst out laughing and shock his head trying to hold his laughter.

"That a good one man, but seriously, what's going on?" Gerald ask trying to hold in his laughter.

"That was really going on Gerald and I am not saying this so you can laugh about it" Arnold said sternly.

Gerald face show he was amused, but by time when he saw Arnold looking so seriously, he amused look was gone and was replace by confusion, then by understanding and then by horrified. Gerald was not prepared for this, he thought about what Arnold has just said and was confused.

"Hold up, what do you mean again? When this these happen and where in the name of yahoo soda was I?" Gerald ask desperately.

"Well it happened when we're saving the neighborhood, Helga was deep voice in discussed and I ask her why did she did it; after a lot of pressured she told me the truth that she loves me. You were down the building in the bus waiting for us." Arnold said seriously.

Gerald stood their processing the information slowly while praying this was a nightmare, which he actually pinches himself to see if he was going to wake up from it, but no such luck.

"Wait what happened after? I mean if she already said it why you want her to say it again?" Gerald ask very terrified of his answered.

" I let her took it back and label is a 'heat of the moment thing' which was a mistake of my part that I want to fix. I want her to be the Helga I saw their in the building the one that told me she love me and wasn't afraid to show her true colors, I just want her to be her true self and I think if I finally get her to confessed it may actually help for her to show that part of her that is look up inside; the caring side" Arnold said softly.

"Arnold, this is Helga G. Pataki were talking about, she has NO caring side" Gerald said flatly.

"Of course she does Gerald, she just hide's it, I mean she help us save the neighborhood. She went against her own father to help us and plus she was going to be rich, but she did it because she cares Gerald." Arnold said trustfully.

"Fine, let's pretend that she does care, but maybe it was just a heat of the moment think" Gerald said desperately trying to find some sense back.

" Gerald I may be dense, but I am not stupid and I assured you she LOVES me" Arnold said trustfully.

"Ok, ok I get it she LOVES YOU, but what happen after you get her to confess?" Gerald ask curiously.

"Well sort of my feelings for her, I always knew I cared about her like I friend, but I don't know if I feel more than that for her" Arnold said honestly.

"So in other words you might have a crush on her?" Gerald ask flatly.

"Maybe " Arnold said nodding.

"Ok, so that's what was going on all along? You having confused feeling towards your bully Arnold. So that why you were searching and almost stalking her all this time" Gerald said feeling proud to finally know what was going own.

"I wasn't stalking her" Arnold said scowling.

"Pshh of course not my man" Gerald said while he roll his eyes.

"Gerald, I wasn't stalking" Arnold said frustrated.

"Yeah man, I believe you" Gerald saying lying.

"Gerald, this is just a chase, and this time I am going to win" Arnold said seriously.

"Whatever man, but let me tell you this, you're a bold kid Arnold" Gerald said seriously while smiling at Arnold.

After that conversation ended the two soon realize that they almost pass the boarding house, but luckily they dint. Gerald and Arnold did their secret hand shake and Arnold open the door of his house, like normal animals came running outside.

"So see you tomorrow at the bus stop like always?" Gerald ask with a smirk.

"Well actually Gerald, I have something else in mind, so don't be surprised if you don't see me, I want to surprise my wife tomorrow" Arnold smirk.

"Whatever man, just try and not get kill" Gerald said as he walk away.

Arnold chuckle as he closed the door, thinking of away to surprise his "wife" and make him one step closer to his goal.

End of chapter 2 hope you guys like it and review^_^! Reviews make me happy^_^


End file.
